Final Fantasy: Mimi Stars
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: We thought our high school was normal...We were wrong, very wrong. Now, after an run-in with a mysterious machine, my friends and I learn of our school's dark secret, and maybe a secret of the entire world. Now, we're on the run, trying to stay alive long enough to cure us. All I can hope to do now is try to keep my friends alive so I can fix my mistake.


Final Fantasy:

Mimi-Stars

Chapter 0:

A Secret Hidden in the School

**Bam! Bam! Bam!**

"I'm telling you, I found it!" a voice said excitedly

A loud groan was heard and another voice said tiredly, "Listen Allen, I know you're convinced that there something going on in the school. But I can say this with confidence…there is nothing weird about-"

The second voice was cut off when the owner heard a large cracking sound, and an opening was created a second later, flooding a dark area with a small amount of light.

"Told you, Jeff," the first voice said smugly.

"All this proves is that whoever built this school did a poor job at it," the second voice said with a groan. "Wait…Allen! Don't go in there! It could be dangerous, you twit!"

This 'Allen' however wasn't listening, as a figure stepped into the dark room. He took something off his back and fished out an item. A light came on a second later, and began swiping around the area. Soon, others joined Allen, as more lights entered into the place. There were a total of five lights, scanning the mysterious room.

"What is all this?" a third voice asked timidly.

"This was probably meant to part of the boiler room during the school's construction," Jeff said knowingly. "Why they closed it off, I don't know-GAH!"

The group suddenly needed to shield their eyes when the room was bathed in light. One, a boy about sixteen, dropped his flashlight as he covered his eyes. He lowered his hands when his eyes readjusted to the light, and looked around. He spotted another teenager, around the same age as he, near a light switch. The second teenager had a broad smile on his face.

"Found the light switch!" the second teen said chirpily.

The first teen scowl as he walked up to the other teen. "Allen Walker, how many times must I tell you to look before you do anything? You could have gotten us all hurt!" Jeffery "Jeff" Burns said angrily.

The second teenager, Allen Walker, shrugged lightly as he looked his friend in the eye. "I didn't want us to stumble around the dark," he replied causally.

Jeff just sighed angrily, and looked at his friend. Allen was small for a teenager of his age. He stood about 5 feet, 2 and half inches tall. He was also scrawny, and with his wild, mop-top mass of red hair blocking his forest green eyes, he looked younger then he actually is. He also has light tone skin.

Today, Jeff was dressed in what is considered his normal outfit. He wore a pair of form-fitting black jeans, with a noticeable hole beneath the right pocket. He wore a pale red long sleeve shirt under a green nylon jacket, and a pair of pure white high tops. The jacket itself was in pool condition. There were numerous holes in both sleeves, and what remains of hood hang off the back of the article of clothing.

Jeff let out another sigh and stepped away from his friend. In terms of appearances, Jeff was the opposite of his best friend. He stood at an impressive six feet, five inches. He also has albino skin, and with small built of muscle made him look quite intimidating. He kept his black hair short and neat. His blue eyes clashed with his skin tone, adding to his intimidating look.

Jeff, in comparison to his intimidating figures, was dressed somewhat formally. He wore a pair of black loafer, worn in, of course. He also was wearing a pair of black kakis, and a long sleeve blue shirt. The gold necklace around his neck seemed to the only thing out of place in Jeff's outfit. He was also wearing a silver watch.

"Wow…do you see this?" a new voice said in awe.

Jeff sighed for a three time, and filed a "remember to chow out your best friend later" message as he turned around. He was expecting to found nothing in the room, except for a few exposed pipes. What he saw, however, nearly made his jaw hit the ground.

The area they were in was the size of a large class room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were covered in metal, and there were machines all around them. There was a sort of living space in the upper right corner of the room, with a work desk, and some sort of box next to it. The thing that stuck out the most, however, was the large disk-like object in the center of the room.

"I was right, I was RIGHT!" Allen squealed with delight.

And like a kid in a candy store, the young man dash to the desk, and began to look through it. Jeff walked over to a nearby machine, still stun by all of this. He never expected his friend to be right. He looked over his shoulder and saw his friend still at the desk. He noticed that Allen had a picture frame in his hand, and was looking at with a mix of sadness and disappointment. He sighed quietly after a moment, and set the frame down on it face. He then went over to investigate something else.

"When are you going to get it?" Jeff asked himself, turning back to the machine. "You're never going to find anything, no matter how hard you look."

Jeff frowned when he noticed that five very familiar machines were hooked into the larger device. They were none other then a play-station, a play-station 2, a play-station 3, an Xbox, and an Xbox-360. They all looked like they were mint condition, excluding the thick lay of dust that covers them.

_Someone loved his video games,_ Jeff thought offhandedly, as he took a step back to get a closer look at the machine.

The young man frowned as he looked over the device. He was trying to figure it out, without much luck either. He was no scientist, and he knew it, too. He shook his head as he turned away from the machine and noticed his other friends at the disk in the center of the room, talking about something.

"What are you three talking about?" Jeff asked as he joined them.

Ray Moore, age 16, looked at his friend his expression completely unreadable. "I was just about to tell Ken about Jeremy White," he replied in a near emotionless voice.

Ray is considered to be a normal teenager. He stands about 5 feet, 9 inches, and is thin but not underweight. He has pale healthy looking skin, and brown eyes. His sandy blonde hair is long enough to be tied into a ponytail. The oddest thing about this young man is the strange scar around his right eye. The scar was a complete circle, running around the entire eye and has a few jabbed edges.

Jeff frowns slightly as he looked at the scar. It was odd no doubt about that. But he had never asked about how his friend got it. It just wasn't his place to ask about something like that.

Ray was dressed somewhat plainly; he was wearing a pair of blue jeans that looked brand new, and a pair of red boots. He wore a red jersey over a white tee-shirt. He has a silver earring in his right ear. All in all, if it wasn't for the scar, Ray wouldn't stand out that much.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you transferred to this school eight months ago, Ken," Jeff said, looking at the white haired youth to Ray's right.

"I'm use to it," Ken Bear, age 16, said kindly.

Ken is new to the school; having transferred shortly after the year began. Ken's could be considered a normal teenager. He stood about 5 feet, 7 inches, and had a little muscle to him, but one couldn't see them under his clothing. He has albino skin like Jeff, and red eyes that shine with insecurity. The oddest feature on this young man is, without a shadow of a doubt, is his premature white hair. He keeps his hair in small spikes pointed straight up.

Ken's outfit is somewhat…odd. He wears a pair of black kakis, with the pants legs tucked in a pair of old army boots. He also had a black karate slash tied around his waist, and a white, long sleeve shirt. Jeff had once asked about the slash, and Ken told him it was one of the few things he takes pride in.

"…And you're quiet, that's a shocker?" Jeff joked lightly.

The final member of this odd group shrugged slightly, and replied light heartedly, "Maybe I just didn't feel like talking, ever think of that?"

Jeff studied his final friend, Tim Bridges. Unlike the rest of the group, Tim was 17, and was the tallest among the entire group, standing about 6 feet, 7 inches. Tim just wasn't tall, but also has quite the built body. This was to be expected, he does sports all the time. He has tan skin, a couple of shades darker then Allen. His also shaves his head making it hard to tell what color his hair is. He also had sea foam green eyes.

Tim was dressed in a pair of casual fit blue jeans, a pair of black high tops, red t-shirt under his school's sport jacket. The jacket had numerous patches on it, showing that he belongs to the track and field team, and the basketball team. He also wore a silver chain around his neck, which has the Kingdom heart's logo at the end.

Jeff just shook his head slightly, and looked around the room once more. To say he was surprise was an understatement. He really hadn't expected any of this, and was just little overwhelming.

"…So, who was Jeremy White?" Ken asked curiously.

Jeff sighs lightly and looked at his friend. "Jeremy was considered the best mind to ever enter this school. He could make things that would whoa everyone. There were even rumors that several colleges and laborites wanted him for their own."

"I find that hard to believe," Ken said with disbelief.

Tim chuckled lightly at his friend's disbelief and lean down, wrapping an arm around the smaller teen. "You would think that. But if you ever saw what we see, you would be a believer as well. Once I saw him built a 3D projector, and it worked too!" Tim said whimsically.

Ken gave his friend a skeptical look, and then looked at Jeff for answers. Jeff just shrugged a response, and looked at his watch when it began to make a noise. His eyes widen slightly when he noticed the time.

"Oh man, we need to go," Jeff said, keeping his voice even. He then hurried over to Allen, whom at the time, was looking at a strange device. "Allen, we got to go, man. We don't want to around when the groundkeeper shows up!"

Allen looked at his friend with a frown. He looked around the room one last time, and sigh heavily. He walked over to the entrance, and without looking at his friends, said this, "Well, I don't want to get your guys in trouble again. So let get out of here before anything bad happens."

The young man then left, seeming disheartened about something. The others followed closely behind him, until only Jeff was left. The young man walked over to the light switch, and gave the room a quick glance.

"…Why do I get the feeling this room is going to lead to trouble?" Jeff muttered dryly.

He turned out the lights, and then hurried after his friends. He failed to notice the disk suddenly coming to life, and glow a soft green.

(…)

Nightfall town, a small farming community, nestled somewhere in the state of Maine, is consider pretty normal. It not much of a tourist town either. Everyone who comes to this town, often leave with nothing to talk home about. The biggest thing that the town has is an old prison made some time during the civil war, and it not even used anymore.

Nightfall High is also consider to be normal, where the normal activates of what one would expect for a high school, and one Terrance P Lock hated it. The eighteen-year-old was considered somewhat of a punk and rebel. He was always in trouble in the school, and around the town. It has gotten to the point where most would just ignore him, and there was nothing he hated more then to be ignored.

Terrance was dressed up like a stereotypical punk. He wore black boots and black jeans with a chain hanging out the left pocket. He also wore a black muscle shirt with a blood red skull on it, and a black leather jacket, with numerous holes in it. His hair was mostly shaved off, except for a small patch, which has been done into a small Mohawk. He also has numerous pierces around his lips, right eye, and left ear.

"Stupid Walker," Terrance muttered angrily. "Bumping into me, and saying it was my fault! Once I get my hands on that little snort, I'm going to give him two black eyes."

The incident that Terrance was talking about happened around lunch time. He was trying to shove his way though the lunch line when the idiot known as Allen Walker bumped into him. Terrance wanted the freak to apologize right away. Allen, however, insisted it wasn't his fault, and was about to move on. That anger Terrance, and he was about to fight Walker. The teacher monitoring the lunch room had put a stop to that, and ordered Terrance to detention on the spot with another teacher accompanying him.

"Just a few more months and I out of the dump," Terrance grumbled angrily to himself.

One of the bad things about getting detention is the walk! The detention room is practically on the other side of the school, making it one long trek, especially if you're coming from the lunch hall. Terrance would normally try to flee the scene, but the teacher accompanying him kept from doing just that. Soon the two had reached their destination, and the teacher opened the door.

"Well, hello Mister Lock," Miss. Long, the teacher assigned to the detention, said calmly, and turned to the other teacher, "I will take for here."

The teacher nodded and left without another word. Terrance just groans heavily and made his way to his usual seat, in the front roll. Once he was comfortable, his eyes turned towards the teacher.

Jennifer Long was quite the fine looking woman. She was in her late twenties, and had a killer figure, if she didn't hide it under her modest outfits, that is. She stood about 6 even, quite the Amazon really. Still, she is consider the nicest teacher in the entire school, and how she get pick to run detention most students just don't know.

She dressed in somewhat formal outfit. A pair of dress pants, dress shoes with a small heel to them, a white blouse, and a blazer that match her pants. Her pure blonde hair was kept short and comb back. Her blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of small oval glasses. Her skin, while healthy, was considerable pale. This suggested that she doesn't get out much.

"So, Mister Lock…what got you sent here again?" Miss. Long asked casually.

Terrance watched lazily as the teacher stood up, and walked to the front of her desk. She leaned against her desk in casual fashion, and stared at the student.

"Oh, Just the normal. Someone massed with me, and I got sent here because I was just defending myself," Terrance replied offhandedly.

With that out of the way, the young man grabbed his bag, and fished through it until he pulled out an I-pod. He was about to put in the earplugs, when Miss. Long took the item from him. He shot a glare up at the teacher, and flinched slightly when he noticed the look in her eyes had change.

"I think it's time you and I have a long over due talk, Mister Lock," Miss long said coldly.

Terrance wanted to say something, anything in his defense, but the look the teacher was giving him was a little unnerving. He tried to compose himself as he looked at the teacher.

"What about?" he asked, trying to act tough, and failing a little as his voice cracked slightly.

The teacher smiled a cold grin, and thumbed the earphones' jack loose. She continued to thumb the port as she stared at the teenager in front of her. Terrance could feel his nerves diminished a bit more from that stare. It was just something about that stare that got under his skin.

"Well, the principal feels that you should leave the school," Miss. Long replied coldly.

Terrance suddenly laughed, and leaned back into his chair. "You know that old geezer tried once, and you knew what happened, right?"

Miss Long nodded, tracing her finger down to the player's controls. "Yes, every faculty member is aware of your family's influence in the town," she replied coldly.

Terrance just blew air out of his mouth as he lean forward slightly. "You don't know the half of it! My snobs of parents paid the last old geezer to keep me in this school. If it was up to me I would have been out of here years ago," he replied arrogantly.

Miss Long fell silent at this point. She looked at the machine in her hand, and was clearly in thought. Terrance didn't like this one bit, and was debuting with himself to bolt. Before that could happen, however, Miss Long sighed and placed the device onto her desk.

"That maybe so, Mister Lock…but I don't think a search party would be formed if you suddenly went missing, now would it?" Miss. Long asked coldly, and smiled even colder.

Terrance suddenly bolted out of his chair, every single instinct in his body telling him to do so. He didn't get very far, however. Miss Long pushed off her desk, and jumped high into the air. She came down right in front of the startled teen, and grabbed him by his jacket. He gasped as he was lifted from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mister Lock…but you now belong to AWOL Inc.," Miss. Long said menacingly.

Terrance began to fight to free himself, but found that the petite woman was stronger then she looked. Still, he continued to fight, in a vain hope of freeing himself.

"What the hell do you think you're-Gah!" Terrance suddenly screamed when he felt something plunged into his stomach.

He suddenly found himself blacking out, and the last thing he saw was the cold smile of a teacher he wanted to get in bed with before.

"Don't worry, Mister Lock. You wouldn't be missed, I can assure you of that," Miss. Long said coldly as the blackness of unconsciousness took him.

(…)

"Why did I even think he would stay for lunch?" Jeff muttered in irritation as he left the lunch hall.

Jeff and his three friends were currently heading toward the hall, walking towards a fleet of stairs. They were going to check on Allen, who was undoubtedly at that mysterious lab. He actually had expected his friend to pull something like this, just not so soon. The group walked cautiously, keeping their eyes open for any teachers that may come their way. While they didn't need to say in the lunchroom during the period, there were still area they weren't allow in. One such area was the boiler room, and the current location the group was heading in.

"You know, I figure that with all that tagging stuff that went on last month, security would have been improved," Tim said, musing softly to himself.

"I don't know," Ray replied offhandedly. "I remember that those behind the tagging were caught, and were never seen from again."

"So what...where they expelled...?" Ken asked curiously.

Ray just shrugged and looked at his friend. "No one really knows. I do know that the parents' of the taggers did file a missing person report," he replied lazily.

Jeff tuned his friend out somewhat as he focused on the task on hand. He frowns as his own thoughts started to come back to those taggers. It was weird when he thought about it. Sure, expelling is what most would have expected, but to just up and disappeared with out a trance? Well, that smells a little rotten, doesn't it? It was almost like someone had made the poor students disappear from the face of the earth.

_Great, now I'm get Allen's paranoia, _Jeff thought sarcastically.

The group stopped at a nearby corner, and Jeff peeked around it. He gestured his friends to follow once he was sure the coast was clear, and stepped out from the shadows. The group continued down the hall, chatting among themselves even throwing out theories about the missing students. Jeff mainly kept to himself, though he did listen to his friends' chat.

The group soon reached the lowest levels of the building, and went over to the door leading to the boiler. Jeff did one last scan of the area, and entered the room once he was sure there were no other people around. He suddenly stopped and gawk at a certain spot in the right side of the room. A green light was flashing inside of a large crack in the wall, and seems to be getting brighter with passing second. Jeff broke into a run hurrying over to the makeshift opening. He squeezed through the opening, and was meant with a sight that nearly caused him to faint.

The large disk in the center of the room was shooting out large bolts of energy, hitting random spots around the room. He dodged a stray bolt, and that's when he saw Allen laying on floor near a large machine. He dodged another bolt as he hurried to his friend's side. He got down onto his knees, and checked his friend. He was greatly relieved when he found that Allen was basically unharmed, except for a small burn on his left hand.

"Jeff! Is everything okay in there?" called the worried voice of Tim.

Jeff gasp and looked toward the hole, calling out, "Wait…Don't come in!"

His warning came too late, unfortunately, as the other has entered into the room. He gasped when he saw all his friends froze in place, and to make matter worse the shower of bolts had gotten worse. He tried to yell another warning, but it all seemed in vein. Bolts struck his friends in an instant, and they all fell lamb to the ground. He dodged another bolt as he moved from away from his friend and to a large machine, which he figures was probably the main computer. He didn't reached it, however, as a bolt suddenly stuck him in the back. He screamed out when he felt his body go numb, and he fell to the ground. He fought to keep himself awake, but found his strength draining quickly. The last thing he saw was the bottom of the device, and heard a strange computerized voice.

"...Warning, warning…Cellar Transmutation machine reaching critical levels! Failsafe activating…shutting down Cellar Transmutation machine."

(…)

Three things before I go.

First: I'm putting this into Dissida sector due to this being somewhat of a cross over. This isn't a Dissida game, however, just so we're clear.

Second: This would probably be updated irregularly, so do expect quick updates.

Third: I really don't know how this story would go. I was primarily doing it to get over a case of writing slump.


End file.
